The present invention is directed to a radiation curable composition with high temperature oil resistance useful in adhesive applications requiring a combination of chemical, temperature and fatigue resistance, in particular in the construction of oil and chemical filters.
Prior art adhesives useful in the construction of oil and chemical filters are PVC plastisol in nature and require a heat cure. The radiation curable composition of the present invention offers significant productivity improvements over the prior art heat cured adhesives in terms of lowering of cure time.
As compared with existing UV curable adhesives, the radiation curable composition of the present invention offers a unique combination of temperature resistance, chemical resistance and toughness.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a radiation curable composition which exhibits at 25.degree. C.: :(i) a Tg greater than about 45.degree. C., (ii) an elongation of greater than about 3%, (iii) a tensile strength of greater than about 1300 psi and (iv) a shear storage modulus of greater than about 4300 psi.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following descriptive material and illustrative examples.